


I'll Stand By You

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is tired of not knowing the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #20: Weekly Quick Fic #7 the following prompt: “Nothing you confess, could make me love you less/ I’ll stand by you” (“I’ll Stand By You” by The Pretenders)
> 
> Contains a minor spoiler for 2x12.

Oliver knew something was going on with Connor ever since his boyfriend said that he might go to jail. And after Connor refused to elaborate when after Oliver made his list of mostly ridiculous things that Connor could have done, he decided not to press it in hopes that Connor will open up in time. But now, it’s reached the point that Oliver can no longer ignore it. Not after Asher made that comment about covering up murders and Connor abruptly changed the subject. And not after Connor’s sudden desire to transfer to a school on the other side of the country. 

“You know it’s starting to seem like I’m the only one that has no idea what’s going on,” he says one night as they’re getting ready for bed.

“What do you mean?” Connor asks, but the way he stiffens tell Oliver that his boyfriend knows exactly what he’s talking about.

“You’ve been on edge ever since you said you might go to jail and then refused to elaborate,” Oliver replies. “And now Asher’s talking about covering up murders and you want to move across the country. I’m not stupid, Connor.”

Connor picks at his sleeves. “I can’t Ollie. Don’t make me tell you.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Oliver asks.

“You can’t know,” Connor says forcefully.

“Does this have something to do with Annalise getting shot?” Oliver inquires, going out on a limb.

Connor looks at Oliver as though he’s been slapped, which tells him he’s on the right track. “Why would you ask that?”

“Connor, I don’t care what you did that you think you could go to jail for. I don’t care how that relates to Annalise getting shot, or Asher sleeping on our couch, or your sudden desire to move to California. I just want to know the truth.” Oliver steps closer to Connor and takes his hands in his own. “Nothing you can say is going to change the fact that I’m madly in love with you. You’re stuck with me.”

Connor tugs Oliver with him to sit on the bed and then takes a deep breath before he starts talking. He can only hope that Oliver really meant what he said.


End file.
